


A Change is Gonna Come

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee, Jarley, Puckleberry - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got a brother." He said during a phone call that could change more than a few lives; especially when Rachel comes home to Lima early after receiving it. A Puckleberry story about two brothers and the girls they can't help falling in love with. Puckleberry, with a side of Jarley. REPOST from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Hey guys. I'm writing a lot these days, I just haven't been able to find inspiration for SC and AATF yet. A reviewer (leeleelayla5) actually asked me to write a Puckleberry story about Puck and Jake with a side of Marley+Jake. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"I've got a brother." Puck blurted out.

Rachel's eyes widened and she sat down heavily on her bed, pushing the phone closer to her ear.

"Huh?" She questioned, rolling her eyes immediately at her eloquent response.

"I've got a fucking brother Berry," She winced when she realised just how upset he was.

"Oh Noah!" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"He did it again! To another family." He bit out through gritted teeth. "The sperm donor went and did it again!"

Rachel could practically see the tears falling down his face as she heard his breath staggering on the other end of the call.

"How did you find out?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Blaine told me. He goes to McKinley. He's been in Lima this whole fucking time Rach!" He growled.

Rachel heard a bang and the telltale hiss of pain. She shook her head wearily hoping that he hadn't broken his hand on whatever he'd punched.

"Rach, what do I do?" He whispered brokenly after a few moments of silence.

"Talk to him?" She suggested without conviction.

He chuckled darkly and she knew that her suggestion hadn't helped.

"I'll be home in a week Noah." She promised, surprising herself.

His sigh of relief was louder than he probably intended.

"My last class of the semester ends in a few days. Then I'll be home for a month." She continued, wrapping a blanket more securely around her shoulders.

"K."

"We'll figure this out. Together." She promised.

"Thanks Rach."

Rachel twisted the blanket between her fingers as she tried to clamp down on her curiosity.

"Noah?"

Ah failure. She had never been able to control her stronger impulses. Which explained how often she had ended up kissing Noah in the past few years.

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply.

"Why did you call me about this?" She worried belatedly that he'd be offended by her question. "Not that I don't want to help and I'm always happy to hear from you," She assured him before biting her lip anxiously. "It's just that we haven't really talked since I left. I'm a little surprised that you would want to talk to me about all of this."

There was silence and she wondered if he had hung up on her. She was just checking her phone when he answered her.

"You were the only person I considered calling." He answered honestly. "You were the only person who gets the shit with my dad. I just...just-" He trailed off uncertainly.

"You just what Noah?"

"I just didn't know what to do," He paused before whispering, "I've missed you."

Rachel gasped at the way that his words made her feel.

"I've missed you too Noah." She admitted; surprised by just how much she meant it.

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence that was filled only by Rachel humming one of his favourite songs. She lay back against her pillows, softly singing the words to 'Be here now'. She heard him making himself more comfortable in what she assumed was his bedroom as she switched to 'Shelter'. She smiled when he joined her for the chorus, so quietly that she could barely make out the words.

"Tell me about New York." He breathed out tiredly.

So she did. She told him about her vocal classes and how much she missed singing solos. She told him about Carmen's lack of comments despite being clearly impressed with her talents. She regaled him with stories of her dance teacher who was a complete drunken nightmare. She felt relief when he laughed. She became more animated and overdramatic as she shared Cassandra's latest one-liners about her dance technique.

"She calls me Schwimmer Noah! As in David Schwimmer of Friends fame."

"What a bitch." He murmured while trying to rein in his laughter.

"You have no idea Noah! The woman hates me!" Rachel exclaimed to more laughter.

The two of them talked for another hour before Puck reminded Rachel about her morning classes. She was startled to realise that it was after two A.M and she had to be up a few hours later.

"Thanks for calling Noah. I've really enjoyed catching up with you." She bit her lip nervously before pushing back her nerves. "You can call me tomorrow night again if you'd like."

She could practically see the grin on his face as he agreed to call her the next night.

"Sweet dreams Princess." He said sweetly before hanging up.

Rachel grinned up at the ceiling, feeling more like herself for the first time in months.

* * *

"So I have this opening gala thing that I have to be at on Friday night. But I can ask Isabella if you can tag along." Kurt announced as Rachel breezed into the coffee shop and sat across from him at their usual table.

She grabbed the drink that her friend had ordered for her and took a sip, willing it to warm her cold body. It wasn't even quite winter yet but New York had cooled considerably.

"Friday night?" Rachel questioned, taking another large sip of her latte. "I'll be back in Lima by then."

"Lima? Why the hell will you be in Lima?" Kurt asked in horror.

Rachel shrugged in discomfort under his scrutiny.

"Rachel, Hanukah isn't for another two weeks! I thought you wanted to spend as much of your holidays here in the city as possible!" Kurt exclaimed, before leaning forward and placing his hand on her forehead.

Rachel smacked his hand away from her head and rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"I changed my mind." She stated evenly.

"What could possibly have changed your mind?" He asked with suspicious eyes.

Rachel watched as her fingers shredded the sleeve on her to go cup.

"Did you happen to meet Jake while you were hanging around McKinley?" She asked causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow at the seeming change of subject.

"Jake? Yes." He answered, sighing when Rachel raised her own eyebrows inquisitively. "He tried out for Glee. He had a temper tantrum when Schue stopped him early. What about him?"

"His name is Jacob Puckerman." Rachel replied quietly, watching as her words sunk in.

Kurt mouthed her words soundlessly with wide eyes.

"Oh." He said, zoning out.

Rachel finished off her drink and checked her phone. There was a text from Noah asking about her day. She smiled and texted him back before clearing her throat to bring Kurt back to the present.

"Wow. So Puck has a little brother. And the kid has some crazy anger issues. Now that I think about it I'm surprised I didn't suspect it in the first place. The similarities are startling."

Rachel just nodded as she read Noah's reply. She was about to text him back when Kurt continued speaking.

"While that is certainly juicy gossip..." He trailed off until she looked up at him. "I don't really understand why or how that affects your holiday plans."

Rachel pursed her lips as she thought out her answer.

"Noah called me. He was really upset and before I knew it I'd promised to be home the day after classes end." She said quickly.

She watched warily as Kurt's eyebrow's disappeared into his hairline.

"I didn't know that the two of you were so close." He said with a hint of accusation.

Rachel tried not to roll her eyes as her friend bristled across from her.

"We aren't. Well we haven't talked all that much until last week when he called. We've talked every night since actually but-" Rachel bit her lip anxiously. "We've always cared about each other and I understand how he feels about his dad. So he called me and he's _always_ been there for me. So the least I could do was return the favour. I don't mind going home early."

Kurt just stared at her and she closed her mouth.

"So let me get this straight. You're going home early to _Lima_ to spend time with _Puck_?"

"Kurt this really isn't a big deal. Noah and I are friends and he's going through a hard time."

"Does my brother know about this?" He asked curiously.

"This is none of Finn's business. You knew perfectly well that we haven't spoken since we broke up at the train station." She sighed in irritation. "He doesn't get to keep our friendship from happening anymore."

"Do you still love him?" Kurt asked and for a moment Rachel wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Finn? No." She answered and for the first time they both believed it.

Kurt stared at her for a moment and a smile overtook his features. Rachel gulped anxiously as he flashed her a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

"Puckleberry is back on! Finn can eat his heart out." Kurt mumbled excitedly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Puck stood awkwardly at the baggage claim. He was suddenly regretting his offer to pick Rachel up from the airport. Her fathers would have been happy to pick her up but he was just so damn excited to see her. And now the luggage track was moving which meant she would be walking into sight within moments and he felt like an idiot for being nervous. He was scrubbing a hand anxiously over his newly shaved scalp as she walked around the corner.

"Shit." He whispered, nerves forgotten.

She looked incredible. She had done something to her hair and her clothes were a bit more mature. She walked confidently out of the gate in a way that Lima Rachel wouldn't have. Her face broke into the most beautiful smile as she saw him standing there. He worried about her ankles as she broke into a run towards him in the highest heels he'd ever seen her wear. He caught her as she threw herself at him and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Noah!" She exclaimed against his shoulder before inhaling his scent.

He grinned before spinning her around happily. She giggled as he laughed despite the amusement on the other passengers faces. He placed her back on her feet and pulled away to get a good look at her.

"You look fucking great Rach." He announced bluntly.

The blush that crept up her cheeks and across her chest was the hottest damn thing he'd seen since she left.

"Thank you!" She said breathlessly. "You look nice as well! I'll admit that I miss the Mohawk but I'm undeniably attracted to the facial hair. It suits you."

His breath caught as she unconsciously ran her hand along his jaw line. He knew that forgoing a shave this week wasn't a big deal. His mother had huffed every time she'd looked at him this week.

"Let's grab your stuff B. I'm sure your dads have set up some crazy welcome home dinner theatre." He announced, stepping back out of her personal space.

She nodded because she was probably expecting something of the like. She seemed pleasantly surprised when he carried her luggage out to his truck for her. He helped her into his truck and she leaned forward to turn up the heat as he walked around to his side of the vehicle and hopped in.

He turned on the radio and told her to find something she liked as he turned on his truck and pulled away from the airport. He tried to keep his eyes on the road as she fiddled with the dials before settling on a station. She had barely leaned back against the seat before she was humming and then singing along. The two of them didn't talk much on the trip back to Lima, just sitting in comfortable silence broken only by their voices joining in with the radio. He found himself disappointed when he realised that the trip was over. He pulled into her driveway and turned off the truck. He quickly got out and ran to her side to help her out. The smile he got in return for his chivalry was blinding as he grabbed her bags from the bed of the truck. He carried her things to the house and stood back to watch as her fathers ran out of the house exclaiming happily. They pulled her into big hugs before turning to face Puck. Hiram Berry pulled him into a hug as well.

"Noah! My boy! Thanks for picking up our little girl." Hiram said loudly.

"Yes Noah! Thank you very much." Leroy added before gesturing them into the house. "We're just about to have dinner. We set the table for four. You'll stay won't you?"

Puck thought about refusing but he saw the same look on all three Berry's faces and sighed with a grin on his face. He couldn't say no to Rachel and apparently he couldn't say no to her fathers either.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**The songs mentioned were 'Be here now' and 'Shelter' by Ray Lamontagne. Let me know what you think so far please. Thanks!**


	2. Blast from the Past

**Hey guys! I'm amazed by the reaction to this story and it's spurred me to write the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Puck woke up the next morning and grinned to himself as memories from the night before washed over him. He hadn't been wrong about Rachel's dads having planned dinner theatre. He'd been warned about it by Finn who had been a little put off by the whole thing when he'd been there for it in the spring. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he'd actually really enjoyed himself. The Berry men were really funny and it was easy to see where Rachel had gotten her dramatics. He'd sat back in total awe as Rachel sang for them song after song, trying to make up for her lack of spotlight in New York so far. He wasn't sure if NYADA had somehow enhanced her talent or if he had just forgotten how incredible her voice was. He doubted the latter because he'd been thinking about her and her voice since the day he'd said goodbye to her after graduation.

" **Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good."**

He rolled over and grabbed his phone before it hit voicemail.

"'Lo?" He asked, knowing perfectly well it was Rachel on the other line.

"Good morning Noah! I was wondering if perhaps you could pick me up in an hour. We have things to do." She said brightly.

"Sure. See you then." He agreed, ending the call.

Things to do? She'd only been home for like five minutes.

"Whatever." He muttered before dragging his ass out of bed and heading for a shower.

* * *

"Sup B?" He asked as Rachel opened the door and hopped into his truck.

She smiled brightly at him as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Good morning Noah!"

He grinned at her enthusiasm, pleased that she was still a morning person.

"Where to?" He asked, turning on his truck.

Rachel bit her lip for a moment before turning to face him.

"McKinley." She answered quietly.

He stared at her for a moment. He was torn between telling her to get out of his car and actually heading to his old school.

"I know what you're thinking and I know that you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!" He argued and he groaned in irritation when she nodded to placate him.

"Alright, well I know that you don't particularly want to go there but I believe that you need to face this head on. I'll be there I promise." She finished in a whisper.

He stared at her for a minute before sighing and putting his truck into reverse. He tried not to smile as her little hand tangled with his own in silent support.

They pulled into the McKinley parking lot and both blew out a long breath. He knew that she had her own reasons for not wanting to go in. Her time here hadn't been easy, even if in the end things had worked out.

"Glee club will be meeting in about twenty minutes." She mumbled. "I checked with Blaine."

He nodded mutely, turning off his engine.

"Mr. Schuester should be in his office. Blaine promised that he would be there, probably marking Spanish work." She continued before opening her door.

He blew out another nervous breath before climbing out of the vehicle. He barely felt her fingers holding his own as they walked through the parking lot. He noticed that a few students were hanging out in the lot, and nodded at the few he knew, ignoring the surprise on their faces. He pushed open the front doors and walked down the halls that he used to rule.

"It's very strange isn't it?" Rachel asked quietly as her eyes landed on her old locker.

Memories swept over the two of them as they walked slowly to the choir room. Puck squeezed her hand before pulling her through the door of their old home. He heard her gasp as her eyes landed on the risers and then the piano.

"I've missed Glee." She said with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms as she tried to calm herself. New York wasn't as easy as she had pictured it being and he knew that she missed the feeling of being the best.

"Rachel! Noah!"

The two of them pulled apart just in time to be pulled into a hug by their former teacher.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Puck said as the man stood in front of them excitedly.

"It's so good to see you both! Please come into my office." He gestured for the two of them to follow him into the little room.

They both sat in front of him as he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly.

"Well I'm home for the holidays. I don't have exams at NYADA this year so I finished early. And Noah and I decided to drop by for a visit..." Rachel trailed off, looking at Puck expectantly.

Puck opened his mouth but no words came out. He felt Rachel's hand on his knee as he watched realisation dawn on the teacher's face.

"Who told you? Blaine or Sam?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously.

"Blaine showed up at the garage last week." Puck replied.

"Have you met him yet?"

Puck shook his head as his vision began to blur.

"Oh Noah." Rachel sighed before sitting on his lap and running her hand over his shaved head.

He drew strength from the petite brunette and blinked the tears away.

"I'd like to though." He said quietly.

Mr. Schuester nodded thoughtfully.

"He isn't in the club yet. He sometimes sits in when Marley asks him to. I believe that she's performing today so he should be there." He looked at the two of them for a moment. "Would you like to stay for the meeting? I'm sure the old members would love to see you. And I know that the new gang would love to hear you perform."

Puck nodded and Rachel squealed happily.

"Here goes nothing." Puck muttered.

"Thanks Mr. Schue!" Rachel said, standing up and pulling Puck to his feet. "Noah and I just need to grab his guitar from his truck."

"Want to make a grand entrance?" Schue asked with a smile.

Puck snorted as Rachel pulled him from the room. The two of them walked back to his truck quietly and he grabbed his guitar. He was surprised when Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You can do this."

He smiled and kissed the top of her hair in gratitude. They heard the bell ring and headed back towards the school. His fingers grabbed her own once more as they walked back into the school. The halls were full and he saw a lot of surprised faces as they walked down the hallway hand in hand. He greeted some of his former football buddies and held Rachel's hand tighter. He knew that they shouldn't be holding hands in public, the last thing they needed was crap from Finn. His thoughts were only confirmed when he heard the loud, nasally voice of Jacob Ben Israel behind them.

"Oh! My angel has returned!" He yelled, running up to catch up with them. "Rachel! My lovely! How have you been...Why are you holding hands with Puck?" He wondered in dismay before Puck glared at him with enough force to have him stepping back.

"Goodbye Jacob." Rachel said awkwardly before pulling Puck away.

"Little freak." Puck mumbled and Rachel laughed.

They stopped just outside of the choir room.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked quietly.

"Are you?" He replied with a question of his own.

They shared a nervous smile before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know. Thanks!**


	3. Sing us a Love Song

**Hey guys, here's pt 1 of the brothers meeting. It took me awhile to write the next chapter just because I thought Glee actually did it pretty well (As well as they could do without a Puckleberry twist). Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Noah pulled Rachel into the choir room. There was shocked silence for a tiniest of moments before there was total and joyful chaos. There were shouts of their names before they were ripped from each other and passed around for hugs.

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed happily as her friend hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!" He whispered before glancing between her and Noah knowingly. "Although I shouldn't be so surprised. Thanks for coming with him Rach."

Rachel just smiled before she was passed to Sam.

"You're hot!" Sam announced loudly and she laughed heartily.

"She was always hot." She heard Noah mumble from where he was being hugged by Joe. She felt her cheeks heat up and grinned up at her blonde friend.

"Not looking so bad yourself Samuel." She said with a cheeky grin.

She was pushed into Artie's lap before being pulled back to her feet by a squealing Brittany. She felt Noah's arms pull her back towards his side as their friends stood back and looked at them in happy surprise. She noticed the few new students who were watching the scene in curiosity.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the class," She said, glaring when Noah muttered something about her having planned it that way; receiving laughs from everyone. She shooed their friends back to their seats for a grinning Mr. Schuester.

"For anyone who might not know, this is Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman!" He announced to the new students and received happy shouts from the old ones.

"It's so great to see that the club has been able to persevere even after most of the group graduated. I'm so excited to see you all perform today!" Rachel told the group with a large smile on her face, squeezing Noah's hand.

"Oh uh yeah. Nice to meet you guys." He mumbled from his place, doing his best to not stare at the mini version of himself that was currently glaring at him from the back.

Schuester clapped his hands together.

"How would you guys like to hear Rachel and Puck sing something before we get started?" There were cheers of agreement as Sam handed Puck his guitar.

Rachel smiled so brightly that Puck didn't even think about complaining. She looked so at home and he had missed singing with her. Her grin brightened even more as she recognized the opening notes of "Need You Now".

The two of them circled each other just like they had a year and a half before. Rachel and Puck smiled at each other as they sang their own private joke. He had called her in the middle of the night because he needed her. She hadn't realised until that conversation just how much she needed him as well. Unlike their last performance, Finn was the farthest thing from her mind.

" **Oh baby I just need you now."** They finished together with Rachel's hand on his arm and their eyes connected.

The class was silent for a moment before Brittany was screaming about Puckleberries and the rest of the class was yelling their praise.

Puck handed his guitar to Sam before grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her to a seat in the front of the room.

"Alright guys! That was even better than the first time you sang it. It also ended a lot less violently." He added with a smirk and most of the class laughed in fond remembrance.

"Yeah well we all know that Berry is a spitfire now. No one would be stupid enough to make fun of a performance after that." Puck answered with a smirk of his own.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"Alright, I'm sure that Puck and Rachel would love to see some of your performances," Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Marley? I believe you have something prepared?"

Rachel's eyes turned to the pretty girl sitting next to a boy who had to be Jake Puckerman. The girl reminded Rachel a lot of herself in her style choices. She watched as the girl turned to Jake and seemed to have a wordless communication with him. He nodded slightly to the girl's worried glance and the two of them stood up and headed to the front. It didn't take a genius to see the similarities between herself and Noah and the couple standing at the front of the room.

"I'm really excited to be able to perform in front of the two of you! I've heard so much about the two of you –" Marley snuck a glance at Jake who was staring stonily at the back wall. "And I'd love to hear your critiques."

Rachel nodded, squeezing Noah's fingers once more as the music began to play. She watched as his brother's fingers strummed on his guitar and she was amazed at the likeness between the two. When Jake opened his mouth and began to sing Rachel heard Noah's breath catch.

 **I** **wanted you to know**  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

When Marley's voice joined Jake's for the chorus Rachel felt her heart speed up. The two of them had the most incredible chemistry.

 **The worst is over now and we can breathe again**  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Rachel grinned in relief when Marley took a verse by herself. The girl could really sing and she was so happy that the club would have someone to fill the hole that she had worried she'd left behind.

' **Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Rachel found herself lost in memories as she watched the bad boy and good girl singing together. She scooted closer to Noah without consciously deciding to do so. It was like watching part of her past and she wondered why she hadn't realised just how beautiful this particular stereotype had been in her own life.

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore**

They finished together and Rachel was the first person on her feet, applauding them. Mr. Schuester nodded to her as Marley waited to hear what she thought.

"You have a beautiful voice!" Rachel exclaimed and the girl blushed. "I loved the song choice. The chemistry between the two of you was moving."

Rachel paused as she watched Marley grin up at Jake who was trying to hide a smile, despite his discomfort with being in the same room as his brother.

"And Jake, you have an incredible talent." Rachel admitted, placing a hand on Noah's knee. "Your voice is beautiful and your guitar playing was advanced."

Jake nodded at her before his eyes fell on his brother. Rachel felt Noah tense under her touch and the air in the room changed. She wasn't sure how many people knew that they were brothers but it was clear that Marley knew as she moved closer to Jake and tangled her fingers with his. Rachel felt breathless at the similarities between the couple and herself and Noah.

"You're talented." Puck told him appraisingly. "And Seether and Amy Lee are seriously badass."

Rachel almost swooned as the two brothers exchanged half-nods. The tension left the room as Jake and Marley made their way back to their seats.

Schuester blew out a breath of relief and asked if Rachel and Puck would be available to help out over the next week. Sectionals was coming up and he'd love their help.

"Sure thing Schue." Puck answered for both of them as Rachel grinned proudly into his shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry to end it there. Next chapter is a rather hostile first conversation. Let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	4. Jealous Bro?

**Hey guys, here is p** **t 2 of their meeting. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Mr. Schuester dismissed the class and he felt Rachel squeeze his fingers encouragingly. He dropped a kiss to her forehead before standing to his feet.

"Hey Jake, wait up." Puck called out as Jake hurried towards the door with Marley in tow.

Puck watched as his brother turned around and stared at him like a deer in the headlights, pausing with Marley in the doorway. He heard Rachel sigh behind him before standing as well.

"Marley! If you have a moment I'd love to give you some pointers!" Rachel announced kindly before walking over and pulling her away from Jake.

Puck did his best not to smirk as Rachel pulled her from the room. Then he realised that he was alone with his brother and the nerves bubbling in his stomach just might choke him.

"Yeah?" Jake asked, lifting his chin defiantly.

Puck sighed and dragged a hand over his face before taking a few steps closer to his brother.

"Schuester promised he wouldn't tell you." Jake said with a hint of anger.

Puck regarded the boy in front of him carefully. The kid had definitely inherited the angry Puckerman genes.

"He didn't. You go to school with two of my best friends Dude. You really thought no one would tell me? Lima's a fucking fishbowl." He replied with a shrug.

"Listen. I don't care that we share the same last name. We aren't family." Jake growled, causing Puck to smile sadly.

"He really fucked you up too eh?"

Jake raised an eyebrow in surprise. He'd clearly expected Puck to fight with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally, curiosity shining in his brown eyes.

"Because some bossy little chick told me to man up," He told him with a smirk. "Which you can probably relate to, because Marley doesn't seem too different from Rachel."

Jake seemed torn between amusement and anger. Anger won out which didn't surprise Puck in the least.

"So you're here because your girlfriend forced you?" Jake asked through gritted teeth.

Puck rolled his eyes because this kid was too much like him for his own good. Three years ago and the two of them would probably have killed each other.

"I'm here today because Rachel asked me to come. I would've showed up sooner or later. Give me a break man." He glared at the boy in front of him. "You've known about me your whole life. I've known about you for like five minutes. It's not like I'm surprised. The sperm donor is a prick and a shitty father to boot. I'm not surprised that he had another family on the side. But finding out about you after fifteen years takes some getting used to."

Jake stared at him for a moment before sneering.

"Now what? You're here to tell me that I can come to brunch on Sunday? Maybe temple on Fridays? We can be a big happy family with dad and our two moms?" Jake's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Puck closed his eyes and counted to three. He was going to punch the snarky little shit and make everything worse if he didn't turn this conversation around. He opened his eyes and stared at him until Jake looked away uncomfortably. Hell yeah he still had it.

"Listen you little smartass. I didn't do this to you. So let's get that straight. Our dad? He's a fucking loser and that sucks. You want to hate him? Cool it's something we can agree on," He glared at his brother before continuing. "We're family, we're blood and if that means nothing to you then there's nothing I can do about it. But I'm older than you and I've been putting up with our deadbeat dad forever. You're pissed that he wasn't around? The first fight I ever got in was when I was seven. He came home drunk off his ass and decided to take it out on my mom. I broke his nose and he beat me half to hell instead of my mom. I would have preferred him not being around Jake."

Puck's nostrils were flaring as he angrily recalled his past with their dad. Jake's eyes were wide as Puck continued.

"You've probably spent your whole life hating my family because he chose us. If I had known you existed I would have been jealous of you because he chose us and we were stuck with him. Get it?" He stopped speaking until his brother nodded slightly. "All of your anger and impulses and shit? That's just a part of being a Puckerman kid. I knocked up my best friend's girl when I was your age. I was in Juvie by Junior year. I spent most of high school stoned out of my mind. I also fell for a girl who was way too good for me and I screwed it up. So you know what? I get it. I get the way you feel, more than anyone else ever will. So if you want to hate me and push me away? That's your choice. But we're blood, kid. You're my brother no matter how much you wish you weren't. Let me know what you decide."

Puck stalked from the room without another word and out of the school.

"That went well." Blaine's voice invaded his angry thoughts.

Puck stopped and stared at his friend who had hurried to catch up with him.

"Eavesdropping Anderson? Sounds more like something Kurt would do." He answered snarkily.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you knew this bro, but your voice carries when you're mad. I could hear the two of you yelling from my locker down the hall."

This time Puck rolled his eyes.

"Great." He looked at his friend before sighing. "Sorry."

Blaine shrugged it off and fist bumped him.

"No worries. It didn't actually go too badly you know," He smiled when Puck raised his eyebrows. "Everything you said to him addressed the shit he needs to deal with. He doesn't talk about it, but you broody Puckermans are all so easy to read."

"Shut the hell up, I am not." Puck replied petulantly.

Blaine laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah whatever. The girl you fell for who was too good for you?"

Puck swallowed nervously, shrugging like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"She's never thought she was too good for you. And she wouldn't have showed up two weeks early for vacation if she didn't think you were worth it." Blaine told him knowingly.

Puck wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Two weeks early? She said she was coming home for holidays." Puck told him.

Blaine grinned widely before shaking his head.

"She was. Just not until Hanukkah." He answered with a wink. "See you around friend."

Puck stared after his friend in surprise.

"Huh." He breathed out, his argument with his brother forgotten as he headed to his truck to wait for Rachel.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	5. Affectionately dubbed 'Puckleberry 2.0'

**I thought people might need a pick me up after last night's episode of Glee. I was stoked about the demise of Finchel although I was pretty pissed about the Blaine cheating storyline...him being the least likely of the whole cast. Mini-rant over. I finished writing this story last night so there will be an update every day or two until the end. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel smiled as she listened to Marley go off about how incredible Jake was. The two of them had headed for the auditorium without actually deciding to do so. As they sat on the edge of the stage Rachel once again marvelled at the similarities between the two of them.

"He can be so sweet sometimes. And when we sing together I just feel, you know?" Marley trailed off as her expression saddened. "He has a girlfriend though. She's not very nice."

Rachel patted the girl's hand kindly.

"Cheerleader?" Marley nodded. "They never seem to be very nice at the beginning. Give it some time, she'll either thaw out or Jake will dump her."

Marley smiled happily.

"So did you pull me out of the class to leave the two of them alone or do you really have some advice for me?" She asked shyly.

Rachel laughed at being caught so easily. She really liked this one.

"A little of both actually. Noah and I are here so that he could speak with his brother. And while I completely understand the impulse to stay and take care of him, I thought that this conversation was one they should have alone." Rachel explained.

Marley seemed to understand even as her eyebrows puckered worriedly.

"As for your singing, I think you have an incredible talent. I only hope that the club has been treating you with the respect you deserve."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they?" Marley asked in confusion.

Rachel stared at her shoes as she recalled those first couple years in Glee club.

"They didn't always treat me very well. Honestly all of us didn't treat each other very well at first. There was a lot of jealousy and selfishness. I'm happy to hear that things are better now. Although I suppose that the drama makers of Glee all graduated last year." Rachel replied with a smile of her own. "Is Glee back at the bottom of the social pyramid yet?"

Marley wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Yes, I received a slushy to the face as a clear reminder."

"Just one? You're lucky." Rachel shuddered in memory. "I used to get one, sometimes two a day."

"That's awful!" Marley exclaimed in horror.

Rachel shrugged. "They started to die down after Noah stopped."

"So the stuff they say about him is true?"

Rachel regarded the girl in front of her, wondering just what they said about Noah these days.

"What do they say?"

"That he started the slushy tradition back in freshman year. That he knocked up his best friend's girlfriend and ended up in Juvie. Then he came back a different person. Stood up for the gleeks. Everyone seems to respect him even though he's gone. Sam and Blaine talk about him all the time."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully, happy that even though his troubled past was still remembered that at least he was remembered with respect.

"He used to rule this school with fear. He realised in Juvie that he'd rather be respected. He was always loyal but when he came back he was the best friend that any of us could have asked for." Rachel cleared her throat uncomfortably. "A better friend than most of us deserve."

She noticed Marley shifting awkwardly beside her, struggling with her next words.

"Are you dating now?" She blurted out before looking embarrassed. "It's none of my business, I was just curious because the club always talk about you and that Finn guy. But sometimes Brittany starts talking about Puckleberry being endgame and- sorry."

Rachel stared at the girl in amusement as she rambled shamefully. She wondered if the girl was just curious or perhaps hopeful that she and Jake might have a chance after seeing the similarities between the four of them.

"Marley, I don't know if anyone has told you this, actually I'm not sure that they would consider it a good thing. Anyways, you remind me a lot of myself." Rachel felt a surge of pride and affection as the girl beamed at the comparison. "As for Noah and myself, I'm not sure what we are. There's always been this pull between the two of us. He always says it's because we're a couple of hot Jews and it's only natural." Marley snickered as Rachel lowered her voice for her Puck impression.

"But you came back from New York to help him right?" Marley asked; excited to be a confidante for a girl she looked up to.

Rachel hummed in agreement.

"Yes I did."

"Then maybe it's more than physical attraction?" Marley prodded.

Rachel nodded in agreement. She was about to answer when someone cleared their throat, announcing their presence. She smiled as Blaine walked into the auditorium and down towards the stage. He sat in between the two girls and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Hello Beautiful." He said before turning to Marley and saying the same thing.

Marley blushed at the compliment as Rachel watched her friend closely.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked curiously.

Blaine tried to hide his expression, failing miserably.

"I just proved one of my theories correct. You know how much I love being right." He told her with a giant grin.

Rachel waited for him to explain himself but he remained silent and she sighed.

"No point on asking about it I suppose?"

He pretended to zip his lips shut. They all laughed together at his silliness.

"They're finished talking." He told them. "It didn't go particularly well, although neither one of them threw a punch so that's something. Also Puck gave Jake a lot to think about. I think Jake is waiting in the choir room for you Marley."

Marley rose to her feet and thanked them both before walking out of the auditorium. Blaine and Rachel watched her go silently. When her footsteps had faded Blaine turned to face Rachel.

"She's so much like you. Just less Broadway and more Billboard top 100."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement before dropping it onto his shoulder.

"I've noticed. She's sweet. She'll be good for Jake once he grows up a bit I think; if he's anything like his brother."

Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah well she can't be better for him than the originals. The two of them have been affectionately dubbed 'Puckleberry 2.0' by the school. Kitty hates it!"

Rachel sat up and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Blaine chuckled again before standing to his feet and pulling her up with him. He cupped her cheek affectionately and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Rach. They don't have a thing on the original." He held up his hands as she opened her mouth to argue. "Don't bother arguing. You came home early to help him out. He hasn't done much but work and think about you since you left. Just something to think about."

Rachel stared at him as her mind raced over all the time they two of them had spent together. Her Puckleberry montage was interrupted when Blaine chuckled once more.

"Come on Maria. He's been waiting in the truck for you for awhile now."

Rachel started, realising that Noah needed her after the confrontation with his brother. She promised herself that she'd revisit these thoughts later in the safety of her home. She kissed his cheek and ran out of the building, tossing a 'Thanks!' over her shoulder.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Afternoons like This

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Puck sat in the truck waiting for Rachel to finish with Marley. He was just drumming the beat to the radio on his steering wheel when she hurried out of the school looking flushed. He grinned when he saw her glance around before slowing her pace. She smoothed down her little skirt and made her way over to the truck. She opened the door and pulled herself into the truck.

"Hello." She greeted him as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Sup?" He asked her as he turned on the engine.

He noticed Jake and Marley walking out of the school as he drove from the parking lot. His eyes followed them in the rear view leaving them only when Jake's eyes returned his stare.

"I had an enjoyable conversation with Marley. She's sweet and very talented. I like her very much." Rachel told him as she fiddled with the heat panel.

He watched as she made herself at home in his truck and he couldn't believe that it had been almost a year since she'd been in his truck on a daily basis. They fell back into the rhythm of it all so quickly.

"Yeah she seemed great. Though that probably had something to do with the fact that she's like a quieter, poorer version of you. Not that it takes much to be poorer than you Rach." He replied and laughed when Rachel stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't picture her on Broadway but I'm sure she'll be on MTV or something."

"That's what Blaine said!"

Puck chuckled, unsurprised. Blaine was his bro for a ton of reasons. The fact that they think the same way is only one of them. Dude was cool.

Puck pulled the truck into Rachel's driveway and turned off the engine. They got out of the vehicle and headed for the door. She pulled him inside, as if he'd been thinking about leaving. They left their boots at the door and headed to the kitchen where Rachel spent the next ten minutes making him some kick ass hot chocolate. She suggested a movie and they headed to the den with their hot drinks.

"What would you like to watch Noah?"

He shrugged and watched as she browsed her movie selection. His eyes trailed over her body and was happy to note that only her clothes and hair had really changed. She still had the same smokin' hot bod and beautiful face. She placed a DVD in the player and tossed him the remote before turning off the light. He sighed contentedly when she sat down beside him, tucking herself into his side without thought. He was distracted by her little fingers clutching the fabric on his chest as she snuggled against him.

"What are we watching?" He asked gruffly, clearing his throat.

"Singin' in the Rain."

"Cool." He replied; because seriously he wasn't gonna complain about a fucking thing when she was curled around him like this. Plus Gene Kelly was a total BAMF and Debbie Reynolds was a babe in her time.

He struggled to keep his mind on the movie. His head kept replaying the conversation with Jake. Then revisiting Blaine's smirky little insinuation in the parking lot. And _Oh God_ Rachel was unconsciously trailing her fingernails across his lower stomach. He might actually die if she keeps doing that. He might die if she stops. If he didn't get shit under control Rachel would be very aware of where his head was. Hell he was currently tenting and all she had to do was look down. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something awful.

"Noah? The movie's over. Did you want to tell me about your meeting with Jake?"

There it is. Problem solved.

He opened his eyes and noticed that she was staring up at him worriedly. She was clearly misreading the discomfort that had been written all over his face.

"Not much to tell Babe." His eyes widened when a blush streaked across her cheeks at the nickname. Image saved for future reflection. "He's got more attitude than I have patience for. I told him that he was lucky to have not known the Sperm Donor. Told him a bit about what he used to be like before I kicked his ass to the curb. I told him that we're blood whether he likes it or not. Then I said he could tell me what he wanted to do about it and I left before I hit him."

"Oh Noah." Rachel's voice soothed him.

She climbed into his lap and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, ignoring how unbadass the whole thing might seem. Because having a hot chick sitting in your lap comforting you? Nothing more badass than that. She leaned against him, her cheek against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her hair when she started to hum. He couldn't place the tune but it didn't really matter. She knew just what he needed; physical comfort and music. He wasn't sure if she knew that he'd prefer the physical bit in the form of her writhing underneath him as he pulled orgasms from her until she blacked out. He'd take this though. For now.

Rachel's humming quieted and her breathing evened out. It wouldn't be the first time that they'd fallen asleep like this. He caught their reflection in the mirror across the room and his breath caught. Damn if the two of them weren't kind of perfect together. He'd always wanted this, wanted her. But the picture that it made was like some shit on a greeting card or the store photo in a picture frame that hasn't been bought yet. His thumb began making absentminded circles on her knee and she sighed quietly. His hand stilled and his eyes widened when she breathed out his name like a prayer. He was shocked when his first thought wasn't dirty; about making her moan and scream and sigh his name again.

His first thought was that he would give anything to spend every afternoon like this. He knew that the sex would blow his mind, but what he really wanted was more than sex.

Now he just had to figure out what to do about it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please and thanks!**


	7. Dreams, Dinners and Dads

**Chapter 7. Enjoy it and Happy Thanksgiving from Canada everyone.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel felt herself slowly gaining consciousness. She felt the warm arms around her and nuzzled her face deeper into Noah's chest. She inhaled deeply and she felt his arms tighten around her reflexively. He smelled just the way she remembered. Equal parts sweat and spicy body wash and something just purely Noah. She had never met anyone who smelled as intoxicating as he did. She was embarrassed to admit that she'd spent an inappropriate amount of time fantasizing about him since their break up. She would brush past him in the hall and all it took was a whiff of him to carry her away.

She'd never admit it out loud though.

She opened her eyes reluctantly when she heard the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. She turned her nose away from Noah's chest and the scent of stirfry reached her. She bit back a laugh when Noah's stomach rumbled in his sleep. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed his neck lightly. Her eyes widened as she pulled back, glad that he had slept through her little episode.

"My my my."

Unfortunately Hiram hadn't missed it. She turned to face him guiltily, cheeks hot with embarassment. Hiram looked absolutely thrilled.

"Well this seems like a conversation for later," He whispered with a grin. "Wake Noah up please honey. We've set a place for him at the table."

Rachel nodded awkwardly as her daddy left the room before shifting in Noah's lap to face him. He let out a faint hiss in his sleep and _moaned_ her name.

"Oh my God." Rachel whispered, aware that things were seconds from being horribly uncomfortable, especially given that her fathers were about fifteen feet away from them.

She ran a hand across his scruffy chin and called his name.

"Noah. Wake up."

She laughed when his face scrunched up and he grumbled. She stopped laughing when he buried his face against her neck, his nose skimming her throat in a way that made her skin burn. Her mind was clouding quickly so she called his name louder, waking him this time.

"Huh?" He pulled back and looked at her in confusion.

She started giggling when she took in the look on his face. He glared at her for a second before grinning and reaching for her sides.

"No!" She squealed as he began tickling her. She screamed and wiggled away from him when his fingers found that spot right behind her knee that only he'd ever found.

"No-ah!"

She pushed his chest and fell backwards off his lap and onto the floor with a thud. She glared up at him and crossed her arms over her chest. After a split second of concern that she was hurt he burst out laughing at her expression.

"Sorry." He told her with a grin on his face.

She glared up at him again and he stood up, scooping her off the floor and into his arms.

"Where to Princess?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The glare slid from her face as she pointed to the doorway.

"To the dining room!" She announced.

He carried her to the room beside the kitchen and they burst into laughter as her fathers raised their eyebrows in amusement. He deposited her into her chair with a thud and snorted in laughter as he threw himself into his own chair. Neither seemed to notice the happy look shared by the Berry men.

"Sup Berries?" Puck asked as he turned away from Rachel.

Leroy snorted at the way he addressed them and began serving out the stir-fry onto their plates.

"Well we got home about an hour ago to see just the _cutest_ sight on our couch!" Hiram announced with a gleam in his eye that promised embarrassment.

"Dad." Rachel warned before glaring at a smirking Noah.

"We just had to take a picture." Hiram told them.

"Or two." Leroy added.

"Or ten."

Rachel face-palmed and muttered under her breath. She looked up in horror to see her fathers showing Noah the pictures on their phones.

"Oh my God."

Noah caught her eye and winked at her, relieving some of her embarrassment. The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Noah helped her fathers clear the table and loaded the dishwasher before joining Leroy to wash the pots. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at Hiram who seemed unsurprised.

"Noah comes over for dinner two or three times a week. Didn't he tell you?"

Rachel shook her head as she regarded the boy in question. He was drying the frying pan that Leroy had just passed him. The two of them were laughing at something Leroy had said.

"No he didn't mention it." She answered quietly, looking back at her father.

"We ran into him a few days after you left Lima. He was in the grocery store and he looked sad. We invited him over for dinner that night." Hiram smiled. "We didn't think he'd come but he showed up with a pie. He seemed a little lost in this house without you but we had a nice time. We asked him over again a few days later. I think it was the third visit that he told us about his father taking all of his money. He's had a hard time being here with all of you gone I think. He's been working really hard. He hasn't said it but we think that he's saving up to leave town. I'm not sure how Jake will affect these plans."

Rachel stared at her father as he told her about their relationship with Noah.

"Mondays and Thursdays are usually the nights he comes over. But occasionally he just shows up. Leroy always lets him know if we're making one of his favourites for dinner." He pauses and pats her hand. "It's been kind of nice, having someone to set a third place for. Occasionally he brings Sam or Blaine."

"Wow. That's really nice. I'm happy that he's been here for you guys. Thank you for taking care of him." She bit her lip as the last part escaped without her permission.

Hiram's eyes crinkled the way they do when he's really pleased. Rachel snuck a peak over her father's shoulder and saw that Noah and Leroy were just wiping down the counters.

"It was our pleasure Darling. You know we adore Noah."

Rachel smiled at her father as she thought over what he had told her. Her fathers had always been kind to the Puckermans. She was shocked that the closeness had increased in her absence. She felt relief but she wasn't entirely sure if it was for her fathers, Noah or herself.

They certainly hadn't liked Finn that much. Or at all if she was being honest. He would never have accepted an invitation to have dinner with her fathers. He hadn't liked eating with them even when she was there.

Rachel walked Noah to the door distractedly. She had been given a lot to think about today. He seemed distracted as well as she reached up and kissed his cheek. He promised to call her the next day and walked out to his truck. She leaned against the doorframe and waved as he drove away. She headed up to bed, past the kitchen. She paused to say goodnight to her fathers.

"He asked me if we could print him a copy of the best picture we took Hiram! I told you that he loves her." Leroy whispered to Hiram excitedly.

Rachel froze where she was as her father's words washed over her. She shouted out her goodnights before running up to her room and closing the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in the comforter. She would go to her grave denying that she spent the next hour alternating between grinning and giggling into her pillow.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought please, this is my favourite chapter so far. Thanks!**


	8. Time for a Midget Faceoff

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The next week went by in something of a blur. Rachel and Puck had helped Mr. Schuester with the Glee club every day after school. They hadn't spent much time alone together to his distaste. Their friends had been eager to hang out with them while they were both around. He spent most nights at her father's house for dinner though. He had made the mistake of taking her to his house one night. His Ma had spent the whole night exclaiming randomly how beautiful Rachel was (shit was true but super awkward at the dinner table). They had barely made it out alive before agreeing to not do that again.

Things between himself and Jake were at a stalemate. He knew that if his brother was even half as stubborn as he was that he'd never hear from him. He had noticed how much time Jake spent staring at the back of his head though, and he only glared at him like every three days which was good.

Marley and Rachel had become fast friends. The younger girl looking up to Rachel as a mentor. Rachel relished the role and had spent a lot of time helping her to improve her already considerable talent. The two of them had prepared a song for the class and Puck was really looking forward to it.

He walked into the choir room and took his usual seat next to Schue. Rachel and Marley had been going over some things in the auditorium but Rachel had assured him that they would be on time. He had laughed at her for thinking that he'd be worried about something like that. She had stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and only Marley's presence prevented him from kissing the frown off her face.

Things hadn't really progressed on that front either. It was clear that both of them were on a different page from the whole 'just friends' line they'd been spouting for years. He just wasn't sure if they were in fact on the same page as each other.

Rachel and Marley walked into the room with matching grins. Rachel nodded to Brad and Puck was amazed at the fact that she still ruled this room. She grinned at Marley before the two of them began harmonizing the opening notes of 'Brighter than the Sun'. Marley took the first verse, her eyes moving around the room before settling on Jake.

**Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it  
Don't you blink you might miss it  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it  
You find it and keep it**   
**Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say**

Rachel joined Marley for the chorus and the two girls smiled as they danced around each other.

 **Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Rachel grinned as she took the second verse. Her eyes settled on Puck and he swallowed nervously when they didn't leave him until the chorus.

 **I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it**  
You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful  
Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it  
Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say

Marley came back in with Rachel and they joined hands singing joyfully.

 **Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Tina stood and joined them for the bridge, pulling Brittany down with her.

 **Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down**  
Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow  
Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before

Rachel winked at Puck and he smiled as Blaine nudged him with a laugh.

 **Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Oho, yeah, oho

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**   
**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**   
**Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky**   
**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah**   
**Brighter than the sun.**   
**Brighter than the sun.**   
**Brighter than the sun.**   
**Oho, yeah, oho**

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**   
**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**   
**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**   
**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**   
**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**   
**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**   
**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**

The girls finished all together and everyone stood and cheered them on.

"What the fuck was that?"

Puck's eyes left Rachel and found the short cheerleader who had screeched from the doorway. Her eyes were on Marley and she was clearly furious.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, coming into a Glee meeting during a performance with language like that?" Rachel demanded, glaring at the snotty Cheerio.

"Her name is Kitty. She's the bitch who's trying to take head cheerleader from me." Brittany announced cheerfully before heading back to her chair.

"I'm Jake's _girlfriend_!A fact that Little Miss Salvation Army Thrift Store seems to forget every time I turn my back." Kitty said, absolutely seething.

Mr. Schuester seemed to be having a stroke. Puck started laughing because the whole thing was fucking hilarious. Between the indignant shriek of _Kitty_ and Mr. Schuester's face he was having a hard time not keeling over. Everyone turned to stare at him and he heard Blaine chuckling quietly beside him.

" _Kitty_? Seriously?" He turned to face Jake for the first time in a week, raising an eyebrow. "You have a totally hot babe singing to you in Glee and you choose a bitchy little Cheeri-hoe named _Kitty_?"

He snorted in amusement when Kitty stomped her foot and flipped him the bird. Rachel stared at him in exasperation and just a little bit of amusment if her twitching lips were any indication. She turned to the red-faced cheerleader with disdain.

"Are you in Glee club?"

Kitty laughed derisively and shook her head.

"Do you have any intention in joining Glee club?" She asked with thinly veiled irritation.

"Yeah right. Like I'd join this little group of losers." Kitty spat out.

"Perfect." Puck wasn't the only one to recognize that creepy smile of Rachel's for what it was. Time for a midget face off and his money was on Berry.

Kitty took a step back as Rachel walked towards her. Rachel forcibly turned the girl and pushed her towards the door.

"Then you wouldn't mind getting the _fuck_ out and handling your joke of a relationship after we're finished." Rachel said sweetly before pushing the girl lightly out of the room and closing the door in her face.

There was laughter as Rachel turned away from the door and smoothed out her skirt primly. Puck thought her little fbomb might be the hottest thing he's ever heard.

"Now. Where were we?" Rachel asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


	9. Straddle me and Soothe my Insecurities

**Here's the latest update...I think I promised to have this up sooner but I'm not entirely sure. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch with Noah waiting for the pizza to arrive when her phone rang. 'New York State of Mind' filled the room as she reached for it. She had been thrilled to hear that Marley had performed the same song for her audition that she had in class. The two of them had promised to sing it together before Rachel left.

"Hello Marley." Rachel greeted.

Noah stood up and asked if she wanted anything to drink. She mouthed 'Water' to him as she listened to Marley.

"He broke up with her. I guess they had a huge fight after school; I wasn't there because I asked Sam to give me a ride home. I didn't want to stick around for that drama. They just made it Facebook official." Marley paused to take a breath, causing Rachel to smile. "I haven't talked to him yet. What do I do? Do I call him or play it cool? Do I wait for him at his locker tomorrow?"

Rachel covered her mouth to hold back a laugh. Noah sat beside her and pulled her closer as he turned on the football game.

"Well it's nice to hear that he's not dating that awful _Kitty_ anymore. She is truly awful. You should hear the nickname that Noah came up with on the ride home. You'll have to ask him about it tomorrow. I don't feel comfortable repeating it." Rachel elbowed Noah when he snickered at her comment.

"Will do. So what do I do?" Marley asked anxiously.

Rachel felt Noah's gaze as she answered the girl.

"Well I think that you've made it pretty clear how you feel about him. That being said he did just get out of a relationship and you'd save yourselves a lot of drama by waiting a bit." She heard the girl sigh on the other line. "Just take your time with it Mar. You have all the time in the world. So just do what's natural. Do you normally call him after school or wait for him at his locker?"

"No."

"Just be yourself. Don't force it and it'll all work out." Rachel encouraged her.

Marley thanked her and hung up. Rachel leaned her head against Noah's shoulder and zoned out as her eyes found the TV screen.

"That was some good advice." Noah's voice roused her from her thoughts a little while later.

Rachel looked up at him and had a hard time discerning what the look on his face meant. Though his eyes were dark with an emotion she couldn't quite name.

"I just don't want her to rush into something. Especially with a boy who doesn't seem to appreciate her. I think that he's taking her for granted a bit. He'll figure it out though." She told him.

"What makes you think that he'll figure it out?" He asked curiously.

Rachel stared up at him for a moment as she thought over how to answer the question. The two of them had been dancing around each other since she got back. If she was being honest they'd been doing it for years. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take the next step forward. Things with Noah always felt _bigger_ than they did with Finn.

"Because he's your brother and he's a lot like you. Everyone thinks he's trouble, but you went through so much more. Your lowest point is somewhere he probably will never know." She searched his eyes. "And yet you came through. You came back from it all and grew up and became the man you never thought you could be. If he can grow into even a fraction of the man that you are then Marley will be just fine."

Rachel watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across his face, the football game long forgotten. He opened his mouth but no words came out, instead swallowing with some difficulty. She saw that unknown emotion flicker into his eyes once more and this time she recognized it for what it was. Self-doubt. After all of this time he was still doubting his worth.

" _Noah_. Don't you realise just how special you are?" She asked quietly.

She sighed sadly when his eyes left hers and his body language told her that he was about to shut her out. She shook her head before crawling into his lap, straddling his legs and turning his face towards hers. He looked shocked at her position and his eyes darkened with an emotion that she knew very well. She clapped a hand over his mouth before he said something or asked for something that would certainly distract her.

"You're one of the most incredible people I've ever known. I don't care about all the _crap_ in the past Noah. There's no point in pretending that you weren't the first person to slushy me. But you also never insulted me even when the cheerleaders prompted you too. You were kind during the time that we dated, never taking advantage of me in any way. You stood up for me on several occasions when my friends and boyfriend didn't think to. The things that you have done _for_ me greatly outnumber the things that you _did_ to me before we were friends." She ran a hand over his scalp unconsciously before continuing. "You're an incredible friend and so incredibly talented at so many things. You've spent the last week helping the Glee club after work every day when you could have been doing something else."

She looked at him and saw that he didn't really believe what she was saying.

"My fathers adore you. Literally _adore_ you. They've spent more time praising you since I got home than talking about anything else, including me. My Dad says that the nights you come over for dinner have been the best since I left. My fathers happen to be an excellent judge of character you know." Rachel finished with a smile when she felt his lips twitching in a smile of his own under her hand.

"You're making an attempt with Jake even though he keeps rebuffing you. And he's a bit of a tool if we're being honest. He's ruder than you ever were and you're still trying. So give yourself a break Noah."

She removed her hand from his mouth when she felt his hands slide from her thighs where they had been resting to her waist pulling her closer to him. His eyes had darkened again and this time she was inclined to go along with it. Her acquiescence must have shown on her face because suddenly his warm lips were caressing hers. His kiss was light and sweet at first before becoming more urgent and heated. She gasped against his lips and his tongue invaded her mouth. She had been thinking about this since the night he'd called her about Jake. His lips had their own kind of magic and they tasted like heaven. She scraped her nails along his scalp and he groaned.

"God." Rachel gasped against his lips as his hips moved upwards.

His lips moved to her neck and she moaned as his tongue laved at her sweet spot behind her ear. That was another of many that only he had ever found.

Rachel was seriously thinking about getting naked when his lips returned to hers in a soft and sweet kiss. His lips lingered against hers for a moment before he rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"We should probably cool it." He told her, shifting under her.

She bit her lip as she felt the reason behind his words underneath her.

"Uh huh."

"'Sides your dads are gonna be home soon. I doubt they'll love me as much if they catch me going down on you on their couch."

Rachel bit back a moan at his words and allowed him to push her softly off his lap.

Well that was interesting.

* * *

**Let me know what you think pretty please? Thanks!**


	10. Girls like That

**Here's the next update. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Puck threw the greasy rag down and headed into the office. He found Burt talking to a customer and nodded to him before stepping into the inner office and waiting for him there. He was looking at a picture of Kurt when his boss walked into the room. Burt took a seat behind the desk and turned to face Puck.

"What can I do for you Son?" He asked kindly.

"I was just wondering if I could have tomorrow off? We don't have any appointments right now and I kind of wanted to take Rach somewhere." He asked without preamble.

He should probably feel less comfortable asking Finn's stepdad for the day off for a date with Rachel. Burt was a good man though and he'd always made it clear that he didn't approve of Finchel's relationship.

"That should be fine. How's she doing anyways? Kurt mentioned that she's having a hard time in New York."

Puck smiled at the man across from him. Kurt had really lucked out with the dad that he got. He might just be the best single father the world had ever seen. He sure beat the hell out of his dad in the Father of the year category.

"She's great. New York has been great for her. She doesn't get to perform the way she used to but I think she just needs to branch out. New York has a pretty sick music scene. She could always do open mic nights and stuff."

Burt nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe she just needs someone there to push her into expanding her horizons."

The look on Burt's face made it clear that he wasn't talking about Kurt or Finn.

"Yes sir." Puck checked his watch. "I'm gonna take my lunch break if you don't mind. I'm gonna stop by the school and try and talk to the brat."

Burt laughed and told him to take a double. "If he's anything like you were at that age, you'll need it."

Puck headed out of the shop and got into his truck. He was sick of this shit just hanging over himself and Jake. He wanted to figure it out like yesterday. He got out of his truck at the school and headed out to the bleachers. Blaine had told him that apparently both Puckermans loved to haunt them. He saw his brother tense up as he approached him but took heart when he didn't get up and leave.

He sat down a few feet from him and stared out at the field. He thought over the many conversations he'd had on these bleachers. The most painful being when Rachel dumped his hot ass.

"Are you going to say anything, or do you plan on sitting here reliving your glory days?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Puck laughed and looked over at him. He looked less hostile than their last meeting.

"I don't know dude. I had some good times on this field. I had a threesome with San and Brit after my first win right over there." He said pointing at the far goal posts.

Jake didn't seem sure if he was grossed out or impressed. The two of them lapsed back into silence but Puck noted that it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"Did you mean all that shit you said before?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Which part?"

Jake rubbed a hand over his scalp and Puck smirked at the familiar tick.

"All of it, I guess." He replied finally.

"All the shit I said about him was true. He's a loser, the very definition of Lima Loser. Don't waste any time thinking that he's anything better than that," Puck glanced at the boy beside him. "And yeah I meant the rest of it. Blood is blood. We don't always have to like each other for that to be true. Honestly you're way too much like me for us to get along all the time anyways."

Jake nodded and looked at his shoes for a minute before extending his fist towards Puck. Puck gave him an appraising smirk before bumping his own against it.

"Listen just 'coz we're bros doesn't mean we're gonna braid each other's hair and talk about girls. But you need to figure out your shit with Marley." He held up a hand as his brother opened his mouth defensively. "I get that you want to play the field and that's fine. But leave her out of it. You're either with a girl like that or you aren't."

"What do you know about girls like her?" Jake asked curiously. "What exactly do you mean by 'girls like her'."

"Girls like Marley and Rachel are one in a million. They have more talent and compassion than both of us put together. They also get a lot of shit because everyone else knows just how great they are. People will knock their clothes because they can't take away their talent. Girls like Rachel and Marley pretend that nothing hurts them but I don't know anyone who hurts worse and more deeply than them. Got it?"

Jake sort of nodded his head and Puck sighed.

"You break a girl like Marley and you _break_ her. She doesn't bounce back like that little bitch Kitty. Kitty will slushy you, fuck your bestfriend and be over it the next day. Marley will write songs about it and cry into her pillow every night. She'll try to change herself because of the rejection even though she's already so damn perfect. She'll make bad decisions and only date douchebags who aren't worthy of her because she doesn't think she deserves anything better. So if you want to dick around then do it with other girls. Wait until you're done because that girl is fuckin' special."

Jake eyed Puck as he digested what had been thrown at him.

"Are we still talking about Marley?"

Puck rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm talking about Dude. I don't know if you've noticed this but Rachel and Marley are eerily alike. Marley is driven in a less psychotic way but that's it. So don't fuck it up."

Puck glared at the boy until he nodded in understanding.

"So you and Rachel?"

"I fucked it up back when _I_ was in sophomore year. Watched her fall for my stupid friend who treated her like garbage. She almost _married_ the prick. Trust me kid. I'm a cautionary tale." Puck exhaled.

Jake opened his mouth to say something else but the bell rang.

"Go to class Jake."

Jake looked like he was going to argue but decided against it.

"Thanks." He muttered as he walked away from Puck and down onto the sidewalk.

Puck watched him disappear and then buried his head in his hands.

Now he just had to figure out just what the kiss last night meant. He didn't want to screw this up.

* * *

**I know this didn't have Rachel in it...but so many people want this as much as they want Puckleberry. I hope you liked my spin on it. Let me know? Thanks!**


	11. How am I Supposed to Breathe?

**Here's the next chapter. Only a few more left! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. (The song used is 'How am I supposed to breathe.' by Greg Sczebel. Check it out and it'll change your life.)**

* * *

Rachel woke up in a terrible mood. Noah hadn't come over after work the day before. Glee had been cancelled because Mr. Schuester was sick and had wanted them to have a day off. She had expected him to come over. He hadn't called or texted to say he wasn't coming either. Her fathers had watched her warily as she shovelled down her dinner and disappeared into her bedroom for the night. She had overanalyzed the whole thing in so many different ways and she was worried it was all because of the kiss.

The two of them hadn't really talked after he had pushed her off of his lap. The pizza guy had arrived a few moments later and her fathers had followed him in. Noah had excused himself early after dinner and headed home.

He hadn't called her since.

As if aware that she was doubting him, her phone beeped with a text from him. She opened the message hopefully.

**I'm gonna be late to Glee. Blaine has a free period before Glee and he said he'd pick you up. Sorry Princess, see you there.**

Rachel felt a swell of emotions. She was irritated that he was still avoiding her. Though she quickly felt relief with the way he signed the text. He wouldn't have called her Princess if he was mad at her. He also promised to see her there.

"Stupid girl." Rachel muttered angrily. "Stupid girl brain."

She decided from that point on to stop being so dramatic and to just trust Noah to be honest with her. He had never been the type to run from confrontation. He was nothing like Finn and she needed to stop comparing the two of them. He had spent most of his time with her since she got back, he had probably been busy since the other night. She wondered if he'd spoken with Jake at all.

She quickly texted him back letting him know that his new plans were fine. She hopped in the shower and took her time. She decided to just enjoy the day to herself. She headed down to her practice room and worked on her dancing. The last thing she needed was Cassandra on her ass for not practicing when she got back. Her heart panged at the thought of going home. She would really miss Glee and Marley. She wasn't sure how she'd go back to life without Noah.

She was startled to hear the doorbell ringing. She glanced up at the clock and realised that Blaine was early, but she had spent most of her day dancing. She hurried to the door and let him in. He laughed as she ran up the stairs and told him she had to shower.

She showered again quickly but took her time getting dressed. She felt like today was going to be good, despite her grumpy morning. She chose Noah's favourite black skirt and paired it with a warm v-neck sweater. She dried her hair and headed downstairs to find Blaine eating a bowl of cereal in her kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." She said sarcastically with a grin.

"I'm here with Puck often enough. He has a key and sometimes we stop by here during the day. Your dads stock his favourite cereal. It also happens to be my favourite as well." Blaine shrugged.

Rachel didn't know what to say to this news because the bromance between her fathers and Noah was as startling as it was lovely.

Blaine placed his dishes in the dishwasher and pulled her out of the house. They were in the car when she realised that he looked excited again.

"Did I tell you that I won student President this year?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"No! The elections would have been last month. Why didn't Kurt tell me?" Rachel exclaimed.

She noticed that the light in his eyes faded a bit before he answered.

"I'm not sure that he knows. When we talk, well I listen and he talks. He hasn't asked about my life since he left. I tried to call him about this but he ignored the call. 18 times." Blaine finished on a sigh.

Rachel looked at her friend and felt anger towards Kurt. She knew that he was excited about his new job but he had led her to believe that Blaine was doing well. It seemed that he just didn't care to find out.

"Oh Blaine. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I figure that we should probably have a long conversation when he comes home for Christmas."

Rachel nodded even though she couldn't believe her best friends might be broken up two weeks from now.

"Tell me about being student President."

Blaine's eyes lit up once more and the two of them were laughing as they made their way into the school. She noticed that Blaine was excited once more but she knew better than to ask him about it. He pulled her into the choir room and sat her in the front row. The Glee kids made their way into the room, greeting them both as they took their seats. She smiled when Noah hurried in with Mr. Schuester. She was confused when he headed over to the band instead of sitting beside her.

"I know that we haven't talked a lot about original songs yet but it's an important part of being in this Glee club. Noah has decided to share one of his original songs with us, to give you an idea of what you're all capable of." Mr. Schuester clapped a hand on Puck's shoulder before turning away and sitting in the crowd.

Puck nodded to the band and they started in to a multi-instrumental intro. He smiled at Rachel as he sat at the piano. His fingers tickled the ivories and she grinned back at him.

 **Seems that you've stolen something of mine  
Well it's yours to keep, darling,  
But if you don't mind, I'm taking your heart now,**  
 **To guard as my own**  
Gonna love every heartbeat,  
Until there's no more,

Rachel's heartbeat was racing as she heard the words he was singing. She smiled when Blaine and Sam joined him for the chorus. He'd put some work into this.

 **'Cause how am I supposed to breathe**  
When you take my breath away?  
How am I supposed to leave  
When my heart knows I should stay?  
How am I supposed to love  
Anyone apart from you?  
Tell me love 'cause I don't have a clue

She stared at him and he stared right back, singing to her. She wondered when he'd written this. Was that where he'd been the last two days?

 **So share with me your dreams, girl**  
And I'll tell you mine  
Let's build one heart together  
One day at a time  
The solo song of yesterday is gone  
But we're singing harmonies  
Heaven knew all along,

Noah's grin widened when the whole class joined in for the chorus this time. Rachel so proud of him for writing such a great song. His songwriting had certainly improved since 'Pretending'.

 **'Cause how am I supposed to breathe**  
When you take my breath away?  
How am I supposed to leave  
When my heart knows I should stay?  
How am I supposed to love  
Anyone apart from you?  
Tell me love 'cause I don't have a clue

He took the bridge alone and Rachel's eyes widened. He finally understood it. Even if he didn't understand why, he knew just how special she thought he was.  
 ****  
I would be such a fool to think you'd feel otherwise  
When it's there in your smile, it's there in your eyes  
Not a thing, not a one could pull me from your side  
It's not just a feeling - It's death or life

Rachel joined in for the chorus and the smile on his face was blinding.

' **Cause how am I supposed to breathe**  
When you take my breath away?  
How am I supposed to leave  
When my heart knows I should stay?  
How am I supposed to love  
Anyone apart from you?  
Tell me love

The club and the music cut out as Noah sang the last words alone.

**Would you tell me love?**

**How am I supposed to breathe?**

**When you Take my breathe away?**

**How am I supposed to love**

**Anyone apart from you?**

**Tell me love**

' **Cause I don't have a clue**

Everyone jumped to their feet, clapping and screaming. Rachel had tears in her eyes as she cheered with them. He stood from the piano awkwardly and Rachel threw herself across the room and into his arms.

"It was lovely Noah. It was perfect." She whispered into his shoulder before raising onto her tiptoes and kissing him soundly. She heard a total different kind of catcall but ignored it as she pulled her mouth from his.

"So you liked it?" He asked with a smirk.

"I loved it."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought please and thanks!**


	12. The One

**Sorry guys, this should have been up yesterday. I was reading my way through 'Gabriel's Inferno' (Which is incredible BTDubs). Enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Mr. Schuester dismissed the class and turned to Puck and Rachel.

"That was truly fantastic Puck! Your talent has always amazed me, but to see it so focused was brilliant. It was certainly better than your first try and maybe even better than your second with 'Pretending'."

Puck was shocked when his old teacher just winked and walked out of the room. He turned to Rachel awkwardly, rubbing a hand over his Mohawk.

"Rach, about what he said. You know about 'Pretending'-"

"Being your song? I know." Rachel told him with ease.

"Psychic midget." He mumbled.

"Ouch!" He mumbled as she pinched his side for his comment.

He looked down at her little scowl. This time it didn't really matter if anyone was around. He caught her lips with his and kissed her until her irritation was forgotten. She sighed when he released her and didn't look totally steady on her feet.

"Awesome." He said before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her out of the building.

He helped her get into his truck and she kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Noah, that song was so amazing. I loved it. Thank you."

He grinned as she continued to sing her praises from her side of the truck. He was halfway out of town by the time she realised he hadn't taken her home.

"Noah, where the heck are we?" She asked, looking at the road in front of them in confusion. "Was that the leaving Lima sign?"

He laughed and turned on the radio.

"Chill Baby. I didn't write another song for you just so I could take you out of town and kill you. Trust me." He said, reaching for her hand.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. She was soon humming along to the songs on the radio.

He was stoked that everything had gone so well. He'd spent enough time denying the possibility that she'd ever want to be with him. He'd finally given in and called Blaine. Blaine had quickly confirmed that she did in fact feel the same way about him. He had spent last night rewriting the bridge of the song he'd written two years ago. No one needed to know that he'd written the song back in sophomore year. It had originally had an angsty feel to it. The tune had been slower and more sad with a bridge that was epically depressing. Maybe he'd play the original for Rachel one day; show her the before and after versions. The lost and found versions as he (lamely) thought of them.

He pulled the truck off the road and turned down an unpaved trail. Rachel seemed to be eyeing the trees a bit nervously and Puck mentally thanked her fathers for giving him some of her warmer clothes early today. She would hate this little surprise if she was stuck wearing her skirt. God, did he love that little black skirt of hers. She knew it too.

He drove down another hidden road for ten minutes before parking in his makeshift parking spot. He turned off the truck and grabbed the bag behind the seat. He tossed it to her and she opened it, looking inside.

"I'll wait outside. Get changed."

He got out of the truck as Rachel pulled on the tights, jeans and extra warm socks. She was wearing her winter boots when she got out of the truck. He handed her his old letterman jacket as well. She smiled beautifully at him, putting it on.

"You know, this is the only letterman jacket I've ever worn. Finn never let me wear his. I asked a few times but-" She trailed off uncertainly.

He decided not to touch that one with a ten foot pole. He didn't want to talk about her ex and he didn't want to hunt him down for being a shit boyfriend either. At least not tonight.

Instead, he picked up a bag from the back of his truck and grabbed her mittened hand. He pulled her away from the truck and over to his favourite place. She gasped as they arrived.

"Noah. It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

He'd been coming here since he was a kid. He'd ride his bike for an hour just to spend some time here alone. He'd been happy about the truck cutting the time in half. He loved this spot in every season. But if he had to pick he'd say that winter here was his favourite. The lake froze up just a bit and the trees were lightly dusted with snow.

"I've never brought anyone here before." He told her, eyes on her face as she took in the view.

He hadn't. He'd had many spots for car sex during his time whoring his way through McKinley but this had never been one of them. This place was sacred to him and something about it reminded him of his childhood. It wouldn't have been right so he just hadn't. He'd planned on taking Rachel here the day she broke up with him though. A week in and he'd already known she was it.

"I was going to bring you here. Back in sophomore but you –"

"Broke up with you." She finished for him with a sad smile. "I was a stupid 15 year old girl."

Puck shrugged and opened the bag. He pulled out a tarp and unfolded it, placing it on the ground. He placed a blanket on top of that. Rachel's eyes were on him as he pulled out some newspaper and his lighter. He grabbed the portable fire pit that he stashed behind the trees and placed it on the ground in front of the tarp. Gathered some wood and kindling, they had a fire going in minutes.

"Come here." He told her and she moved towards him with a soft smile.

Rachel sat on the blanket next to him and he wrapped another blanket around her shoulders. He pulled his thermos from the bag and offered her some hot chocolate. She drank some before turning and kissing him softly. He tasted the chocolate on her lips and they lost some time just enjoying each other.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked when he finally pulled away from her.

She hummed the affirmative as she snuggled into his side.

"This is perfect Noah. Thank you."

The two of them sat quietly for a while just enjoying the fire and the view.

"Have you worked things out with Jake yet?" She asked hesitantly, as though worried she might ruin their perfect moment.

He kissed the top of her head and told her about their conversation the day before. He could feel her smiling against his chest as he finished the story.

"I'm glad."

They stayed until the sun was setting and their stomachs were rumbling. She helped him pack up and they were back on the road before night had completely fallen on Ohio. He pulled into the parking lot of a diner on the outskirts of town. She grinned up at him as he held the door open for her.

Their waitress was an older woman named Anita and she took their orders quickly. She had just walked away when Rachel slid into his side of the booth and tucked herself under his arm.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" Anita asked as she placed their hot drinks on the table.

Rachel smiled at the woman and thanked her.

"Noah?" Rachel asked quietly after the woman had left.

"Yeah Rach?" He answered.

"I was just wondering about all of this." He felt her tense under his arm before continuing. "This day has just been so perfect. And if it was this time last year then it wouldn't be a big deal but –"

"But it isn't high school anymore. You live in New York and I live in Lima." He finished for her.

Rachel was tearing the napkin in front of her nervously.

"I've always had these feelings for you. And I want to see where they go. I just. I live in New York. And it isn't easy or always fun but-"

"But it's where you're supposed to be. I'd never ask you to give that up Rach."

Rachel looked up at him and he saw the relief in her eyes.

"So what happens then?"

He smiled and kissed her until her eyebrows had unfurrowed.

"We enjoy our time together while we have it." She looked away from him. "I've spent the last six months working my ass off. I've got quite a bit of money, I just haven't figured out where to spend it."

Rachel's head whipped up as she looked at him excitedly.

"Any chance you'd consider New York?"

He smiled at her wickedly.

"I could probably be convinced."

Neither one of them noticed when their meals arrived. By the time they'd stopped kissing, their food was cold.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought please! Thanks for reading so far.**


	13. Dun Dun Dun Finn Dunnnnn

**Hey guys, only one more chapter after this one. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Her fathers had been thrilled when Rachel and Noah had announced their renewed relationship. They had pulled the two of them into the kitchen and started making plans to help Noah get to New York. He had spent every night of Hanukkah with her family and given her a song each night for her gift. As if her fathers hadn't loved him enough already, he had to go and write their only daughter a song a day for Hanukkah. Rachel was more worried about them planning a wedding than Hannah Puckerman.

They were lying on her bed one night after the last glee practice before break. Her head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She had been struggling with a particularly annoying thought for the past couple of hours.

"Come on Crazy. Spit it out." Noah joked.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at his ability to read her without even looking at her. Finn hadn't ever noticed anything that she didn't tell him herself.

"Noah, I'm just a little concerned that we're moving a little fast."

He craned his neck so that he could look at her.

"Rach we haven't done much more than some light petting."

Rachel wrinkled her nose, blushing heavily.

"That's not what I meant. I'm quite happy with the way _that_ is progressing."

"Hell yeah." He smirked, trailing a hand across her behind before settling it around her waist again.

"No-ah! I just mean that we've only been together for a couple weeks now and you're coming to live in New York with me in a few weeks." She paused when she felt him tense under her.

"You don't want me to come to New York?" He asked, hurt clear in his voice.

"No! That's not what I meant. Of course I want you there with me!" She assured him. "It's just that you're giving up everything to come to New York for me. Finn and I were together for almost two years and he wasn't willing to even visit."

Noah sat up and Rachel sat back. He looked irritated.

"First, I hate when you compare me to Hudson. Even when I win. I know you say that all of those feelings are gone but no one likes being compared the exes. Especially when they were friends with that ex for more of their lives, okay?" He waited for Rachel's nod. "I'm not giving up anything Rach."

"But-" she glared at him when his hand covered her mouth.

"I never wanted to stay here. I've been working my ass off to get out of here. It's really just a question of New York or LA. And Mercedes lives in LA which is enough reason to pick New York. Bitch be caaa-razy." He smiled and so did Rachel. "New York has always appealed. Probably because the fun sized hottie from temple told me we could go there together when I was six."

Rachel's eyes widened when she realised that he remembered that conversation. His hand dropped as she launched herself at him. She attacked his lips with force until she heard her father's voice outside the door. She pulled back as he knocked and announced that dinner was ready.

"Be there in a moment."

She turned back to Noah who was looking at the door sadly.

"I'll miss your dads though."

Rachel smiled brightly and kissed him again.

* * *

The holidays flew by in a haze of new and old friends. There had been a few parties where the two groups mingled together. Everyone had reacted favourably to Puckleberry 2.0. Santana had grinned and told them all that she had known they'd hook up again eventually. Brittany had announced that she owed Lord Tubbington $50. She confessed that she had begun to give up hope but Lord Tubbington had promised it would happen soon.

"Er Thanks Brit. Tell him we say hi." Rachel replied after a moment of blank staring.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time away from school. She'd seen Mercedes kissing Artie under some mistletoe. She'd been happily shocked to find Quinn and Sam had gotten back together as well.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rachel gushed to her friend.

"Yeah whatever. I'm just stoked that you and Puck got it together. He'd better be in New York when I visit in January!" Quinn threatened and Puck crossed his heart with a grin.

Kurt and Blaine broke up the day after Christmas and Rachel and Noah spent the day with Blaine. He had been upset but touched that the two of them had been there for him. Rachel headed over to see Kurt that night. She'd been shocked when Finn had answered the door. The two of them had stood staring at each other for a good two minutes before Rachel found her voice.

"I uh- Is Kurt here? I wanted to make sure that he's alright."

She watched as her explanation caused him to frown.

"Finn? He and Blaine broke up and I uh-"

"Right. I thought that maybe you'd heard I got back today. I figured that's why you were here."

Rachel stared at him and shook her head slowly.

"No, sorry I didn't know you were coming home for the holidays. Is Kurt here?"

Burt chose that moment to walk by. He looked like he might run in the opposite direction before deciding to save Rachel.

"Hey Rach. The kid's out with Carol. I'll have him call you?"

Rachel nodded in thanks and turned back to Finn.

"It was uh nice to see you." She turned away from him and walked down the sidewalk towards her car.

She closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps behind her and stopped walking.

"Rachel wait. Please."

She opened her eyes and turned to face him, stepping back when she saw how close he was. Her step back didn't go unnoticed as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Listen. I know that the way I left you at the train station was kind of shitty and I should have called but –"

"No. The way you did it sucked. But you did me a great favour. You set me free and I've become a different person. I couldn't have done that if you'd come along with me. As for the not calling, well that hurt but it also helped me to get over you and –"

"Get over me? What? You're over me?"

The panic was clear on his face and Rachel felt nauseated.

"Finn we've been broken up for over six months." She answered slowly.

"We were on a break." He pleaded.

"No. We were supposed to get married and then you dumped me at the train station and never called instead. We broke up." She told him patiently. "I can send you the ring when I get home."

"Oh." He said staring at his shoes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you understood all of this. I need to go Finn."

"Do you still love me?" His voice was pathetic and it made her want to lie to spare his feelings. But she could only imagine the way that lie would hurt Noah and she and Finn had done enough hurting him for a lifetime.

"No." She whispered. "I'm sorry. Good luck with the army Finn. Be safe."

She turned from him and got in her car, not looking back.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please and thanks! Last chapter up on Sunday I think. Thanks!**


	14. Forever

**Here it is, the very last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this story and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I finished writing this story weeks ago but I'm still a little sad that this is the final posting. I have no intention of continuing this story at the moment, it was really just intended to break me out of my writer's block and it has. I've already written a chapter each for SC and AATR so there should be updates for one (or both) of them in the next week or so. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing, but I dearly love this story.**

* * *

Rachel and Puck walked into the choir room hand in hand on the first day of the new semester. They led their last Glee meeting together and had a great time doing it. Puck then announced what many of them had been expecting.

"Rach leaves for New York tomorrow. And I'm going with her." Puck told the kids and friends in front of him.

Mr. Schuester was the first to congratulate them. Blaine and Sam were second and they hugged them both tightly.

"Promise you'll visit when you spend Spring break with Quinn?" Rachel asked Sam.

"I promise Rachel. Thanks for spending your whole vacation in here making us better." Sam replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead before moving to Puck.

Blaine hugged them both, assuring them that he'd be fine. He'd handled the breakup fairly well. He was still planning to join his friends in New York in the fall. He just wouldn't be living with them.

Marley and Jake made their way up last. Rachel barely contained her squeal when she saw their fingers tangled together.

"'Bout time Jackass." Puck muttered to Jake before hugging him. "Call me."

He turned to Marley who was tearfully saying goodbye to Rachel.

"Take care of him Mar? Us Puckerman men are badasses. But we have this weakness for strong brunettes." He said with a laugh as Jake rolled his eyes.

"I promise." Marley said, hugging Rachel tightly.

They waved one last time before heading out of the building.

"Noah can we do this next year too?" Rachel asked as he lifted her into the truck.

"Only if we can skip the whole not being together thing." He told her as he hopped into the truck.

Rachel grinned and tangled her hand with his as he drove them back to her place.

"Are you done packing yet?" He asked.

"No."

Puck sighed and ran a hand over his scalp.

"Baby, I'm packed already and I have to bring all of my shit with me. You only have a few suitcases." He grumbled.

She just turned and smiled at him and he shrugged. That damn smile of hers seemed to fix everything. He wondered if maybe _she_ was the solution for world peace.

"Noah? We're here."

He shook his head and laughed as he realised they'd been idling as he zoned out.

"Sorry babe." He said as he walked with her up to the door.

"What were you thinking about?"

"World peace." He answered honestly.

She just snorted in laughter and pulled him into the house. They engaged in a totally hot make out session before he made her finish packing.

They spent their last night in Lima with her fathers. Hiram and Leroy spent much of the night alternating between excitement and sadness.

"I've really grown fond of having you around Noah. We'll miss setting the extra place at our table for you." Hiram told him as they finished their dessert.

"Don't worry about it. Blaine and Sam plan on coming over without me. They said your cooking was too good to give up. I don't know how _I'm_ gonna do it. Cold turkey too." He laughed when the men smiled brightly. "Also if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Jake for me? He's a good kid. He just needs some guys to look up to. You might have to ask more than once though."

He smiled when Leroy and Hiram jumped from their seats and pulled him into a hug. He looked over at Rachel who was watching the scene with pure joy shining in her teary eyes. All three men were wiping their eyes as they retook their seats.

"It would be our absolute pleasure to get to know your brother Noah. And we look forward to having Sam and Blaine over more often. Blaine is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. He's so much like both you and Rachel. Having him around will be a bit like having the both of you here! And Sam! We need to fatten that boy up a bit." Leroy told them with a flourish.

"Leroy! We should set Blaine up with that nice boy from Temple!" Hiram declared, clapping his hands together thoughtfully.

Puck excused himself after dinner and headed home to grab his things and say goodbye to his Ma. She was so happy about his relationship with Rachel that she hadn't stopped smiling in weeks. She sat him down at the kitchen table and handed him an envelope. He whistled through his teeth as he eyed the cash.

"Ma, this isn't necessary."

"Shush! This is the money I've been saving for your college fund. I don't care if you use it for college. Just don't use it on drugs." She told him sternly and he laughed before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Ma."

He hugged his little sister and carried his things out to the truck. He waved at them once more before pulling away from the curb. He drove past Jake's house and honked when he saw Marley and Jake sitting on the porch. He waved at them and they smiled back.

He pulled up outside Rachel's house and headed inside. He walked into the den and sat down on the couch next to Rachel. The two of them watched a movie with her fathers until Rachel fell asleep halfway through and he carried her up to bed. He made sure she was comfortable before heading back downstairs. Her fathers were in the kitchen drinking tea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Keep it." Hiram told him "Just because you don't live here anymore doesn't mean you won't need it someday. Living in New York doesn't make you any less of a son to us Noah."

Puck's vision blurred as Hiram hugged him. These men had always been kind to him, but in the past year, when he needed it most, they had become family.

"I'll take care of her." He promised as Leroy hugged him.

"We know you will Noah. There isn't anyone we'd trust her with more." Hiram replied.

Puck smiled at them before heading upstairs. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck, sure that she was asleep.

She wasn't ready to hear it yet. He'd been ready to say it for years, but he could wait to tell her.

His eyes closed and his breathing began to even out. He would need his sleep. They were leaving in the morning. He planned on making a stop at his lake place for a few moments because he wasn't sure when they'd be back.

Rachel turned in her sleep, her nose against his chest. He kissed the top of her head without opening his eyes.

Tomorrow was really just another day. His forever had started the moment he met her.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who loved this story as much as I do! Be lovely and leave just one last review? Tell me your favourite part? Pretty please? Thanks!**


End file.
